1. Field of the Invention
Spools or reels generally comprise a barrel and two opposing flanges. The present invention is directed to a spool on which continuous-strand products such as insulated or bare wire, cable, textile yarns, cordage, chain, etc. are wound. In particular, the invention is directed toward a spool that may be efficiently assembled and disassembled. Such spools are commonly referred to as “knockdown reels”. More particularly, the present invention provides a mechanism for the assembly and disassembly of a knockdown reel in an efficient manner comprising a device for securely fastening and easily unfastening the flanges to the barrel.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are a vast assortment of spools available in the prior art ranging from spools on which threads are wound to spools on which chains and cables are wound. The smaller spools upon which thread and the like are wound are typically fabricated in one-piece units that are disposable. In contrast, the larger spools must be more robust in order provide the necessary functionality required. Accordingly, these spools are constructed of more durable material and are more complex in design often comprising several components. Consequently, such spools typically are manufactured by one party and shipped to a second party that will wind a product around the spool. In order to economically and efficiently manufacture the necessary robust spool while minimizing shipping costs, manufacturers have endeavored to create innovative spool assembly and disassembly methods.
Some prior art methods and devices for knockdown reels are known. These devices appear to have the advantage of disassembly for compact storage. However, most reels or spools disclosed in these references have significant differences from the present invention. Typically, knockdown reels comprise a barrel, two opposing flanges, and some sort of connecting mechanism engaging the flanges and the barrel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,087 to Vislocky and Curtis discloses a spool assembly having a barrel with flanges that engagingly snap fit thereon. The barrel (spindle) 10, defines guiding notches 15 and 16 and locking openings 13 and 14 disposed on opposing end faces. The flanges 110 and 210 in turn define guiding members 116 and 216 to engage guiding notches 15 and 16. Hubs 112 and 212 are fixedly attached to flanges 110 and 210 and define locking members 114 and 214 to engage locking openings 13 and 14. (See Vislocky and Curtis, Abstract, Column 1, lines 35-48, Column 6, lines 25-49, and related Figures).
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,486 to Bulman discloses a knockdown reel comprised of a barrel (core) 11 having threaded ends 15 and end flanges 12 threadedly attached to the threaded ends 15. Extending outward from threaded ends 15 of barrel 11 is a tapered locking ring 14. Locking ring 14 is designed to engage locking ring 19 of flanges 12 when the flanges are fully threaded on to the barrel. (See Bulman, Column 2, lines 64-67 and related Figures). It would require a “very deliberate act” to disassemble the mechanism. (See Bulman, Column 3, line 37).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,316 to Goetz, Charles R. and Goetz, Charles G. describes yet another prior art knockdown reel that defines a barrel (spindle) 5, flanges (end plates) 2, and hubs 3 “formed integrally with each end plate”. (See Goetz, Column 2, line 66). Hub 3 receives a respective end portion of barrel 5. Goetz further discloses a slide 32 that moves axially relative to the barrel and provides a subassembly that accommodates a mandrel for rotating the spool. When the slide is in a recessed position, it is located within the spool. (See Goetz, Column 3, line 59 to Column 4, line 7).
In another prior art example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,913 to McCaffrey discloses a knock-down spool assembly including a barrel (spindle) 50 and end plates 11 and 21 comprising flanges 12 and 22 and integrally formed hubs 16 and 26. (See McCaffrey, Column 3, lines 13-21 and lines 43-45). End portions 51 and 52 of barrel 50 define integrally formed projections 55 and 56 designed to engage openings 40a and 40b in plates 11 and 21. (See McCaffrey, Column 4, lines 28-34).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,841 to Campbell discloses one of the more typical knockdown reels known. The reel comprises a barrel (hub) 12 and flanges 14. The flanges define sockets 32 that serve as a hub for receiving the barrel. The ends of barrel 12 define latch members 24 each having locking abutments 28 defined thereon. Locking abutments 28 engage apertures 40 of the side wall 34 of socket 32. (See Campbell, FIG. 12, Column 5, lines 1-9 and lines 59-66).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,677 to Hacker also describes a basic knockdown reel comprising a barrel (drum) 10, flanges 30 and 50, hub (collar) 38 formed within bore 42 of a flange, and locking means 50. A socket 46 is formed in the outer ends of barrel 10 and the socket forms sleeve 48. Stems 52 extend outwardly from edge 54 of sleeve 48 and are received in corresponding apertures 56 in the flange. Stems 52 define catches 58 to engage shoulders 62 formed on the hub 38. (See Hacker, Column 3, lines 31-33, and Column 3, line 58-Column 4, line 9).
Most of the prior art devices known have been designed for easy assembly but not necessarily easy and quick disassembly. As one practiced in the art knows, the prior art devices that comprises locking tabs that engage corresponding openings do not provide a robust disassembly method. Often times the tabs break rendering the entire spool use less if the tabs are integrally formed with either the hub or the barrel as is the case with most of the prior art devices. In certain applications, the method of employing simple tabs or protrusions that engage corresponding openings will not provide a suitable durable assembled spool either.
In other prior art devices wherein the hub is integrally formed with the disk, more space is required for storage or shipping such spool components than if the hub was formed as a separate component. Other prior art devices, such as those wherein the hub threadedly engages the flanges and then engages a locking mechanism, require too much time and effort to disassemble and often are discarded after use. In addition, these prior art devices generally comprise hubs integrally formed with the disk
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for a spool or knockdown reel comprising two flanges and a barrel disposed therebetween that may be efficiently assembled and disassembled. When such a reel is assembled, continuous-strand products such as insulated or bare wire, cable, textile yarns, cordage, chain, etc. are wound around the barrel between the two flanges. Most prior art reels have to be shipped in an assembled position in order to exhibit their desired characteristics such as strength, resistance to wear and fatigue, etc. On the other hand, prior art knockdown spools that can be shipped non-assembled and advantageously provide lower-cost shipping, handling and storage characteristics do not provide the desired strength, resistance to wear and fatigue, etc. characteristics and also require time-consuming assembly on the part of the receiver of the unassembled reels.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art stated above. It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for the assembly and disassembly of a knockdown reel in an efficient manner. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for securely fastening and easily unfastening the flanges to the barrel of a knockdown reel.